In work apparatuses, such as brushcutters or the like, for example, it is desirable, for some applications, to operate the work apparatus at a constant speed which is reduced with respect to the maximum speed in order to achieve the desired cutting result. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,666,187 and 5,765,445 disclose a settable intermediate stop for the throttle lever, it being possible by way of the intermediate stop for the operator to easily hold the throttle lever in a partially actuated position. The intermediate stop includes a spring. Once the intermediate stop has been reached, the throttle lever can be actuated further counter to the spring force. To this end, high operating forces have to be applied. Also, in order to keep the throttle lever for example in the full throttle position, the operator has to hold the throttle lever counter to the force of the spring of the intermediate stop. As a result, it is tiring for the operator to work above the speed defined by the intermediate stop.